


Tumblr Pornlet 17: Curve

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Knot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Perfect Dick, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles would confess that he preferred to fuck rather than get fucked.





	Tumblr Pornlet 17: Curve

For the longest time, if pressed by the right person, in the right atmosphere, and with the right amount of chance that he was going to get laid by admitting it, Stiles would confess that he preferred to fuck rather than get fucked.

It was usually a no-brainer if he hooked up with a woman, but he’d had one very memorable encounter that had left him realizing it wasn’t always a sure thing. He liked it even better with guys, though. He’d gotten seriously trashed with a couple of very not-straight-or-gay college buddies one night and woken up to find that the three of them had attempted to make a list of pros and cons to decide which they found better, personally. They hadn’t solved it in their drunken haze, and Stiles hadn’t really figured it out after.

It was one of the facts that made him put himself on the higher end of the Kinsey than slap bang in the middle where he’d always thought he’d be.

It was now years after college and he was definitely never in situations where he got asked if he pitched or caught anymore: Derek was it for him, and he was pretty sure he was it for Derek.

Stiles fucking loved fucking Derek. He loved the way Derek looked on his hands and knees with his fangs bared and his claws peeking as Stiles pounded into him. He loved the way Derek’s knot bulged and made his cock sway wide when he rode Stiles, angling himself just right and then shooting his load long and hard over them both. He loved the way Derek nuzzled and scented his neck when they fucked long and slow face to face, Derek’s arms and legs wrapped around Stiles’ back, trying over and over to bring them closer and closer together.

Derek loved being fucked, too, and when they’d had their scarily honest discussion about pasts and hard limits and fantasies and things when they’d first gotten together, they’d both been happy to realize that Stiles’ eighty-twenty ratio of fucker to fuckee perfectly matched to Derek’s twenty-eighty one.

Derek’s cock very nearly put Stiles at seventy-thirty.

It wasn’t just his knot. That was certainly a, well, large part of it, pun very much intended, but even without that? Derek, fully hard, was thicker and longer than most, and fuck. He was bent at just the right angle to make Stiles very, very thankful that he was bent too. Before being fucked by Derek, Stiles had never had someone find his hot-spot more than once or twice a session. After being fucked by Derek, he couldn’t imagine not being drawn further and further into oblivion by the hot slide of that cock over and over and fuck.

Just thinking about it made Stiles want to flick back their covers and present his ass for the taking.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [ink&blade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162899986496/for-the-longest-time-if-pressed-by-the-right). Link is NSFW.


End file.
